lostanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidin
The Nation of Sidin (Sidari: Sidin Tazvar IPA: /sɪ.dɪn tʌz.vʌɹ/), or simply Sidin, is an island nation on the continent of Dakros. It is bordered entirely by the Amari Ocean, and is situated to the west of Aviria and Hurley. Sidin has been an independent nation for thousands of years and as such has a rich history. Aviria, Hurley and modern-day North Uun have attempted invasion of Sidin, but all have been unsuccessful. Sidin is a kingdom, with the current monarch being King Praktanistanmæn VI, of the Praktanistanmæn Dynasty. He was crowned in 1982 after his father, Praktanistanmæn V, was assassinated by a Hurleyan immigrant. Sidin’s international relations have been rocky. As Sidin’s sovereigndom is now universally accepted, this has changed somewhat with Aviria and Sidin sharing many exports now such as tin, copper, cloth and some food items. Relationships with Hurley have always been tense and remain so to this day. Though Hurleyan immigrants make up less than one percent of Sidin’s demographic, many older Sidis think that they are a menace to their society. Sidin has always had a good relationship with Kelash, as the Kelashi have always been a peaceful nation (despite numerous invasion attempts by Hurley). Sidin’s major imports from Kelash are silver, dukhash fruit and Kelashi cheese, while Sidin exports much of its wool and lead to Kelash. Ancient History Archaeologists have found evidence of settlements on Sidin dating back to at least 4,200BCE. The earliest known human skeleton was found in the Setera District in 2006, and carbon dated to 3,960BCE. Samples of pottery and writing have been found dating earlier however. The oldest fossil in all of Lostan was also found on Sidin: Phylopsari an extinct sea creature with thin, membranous appendages serving as rudimentary fins. This fossil was dated and found to be approximately 650 million years old. The oldest extant animal on Sidin is the Greater Redwing, Turpirostro Rupenna, dubbed the ‘Fossil Bird’, this strange animal, ancestor to all species of Redwing, has existed unchanged for 48 million years. The first settlements on Sidin were thought to have been established by travellers from the rest of the continent. The first Sidis were thought to have lived in relative peace and isolation for at least 1,500 years. Most of the artefacts found from this period are of one style, and it is thought that no foreign influences held sway on Sidi culture. It is only around 2000BCE that we start to see pottery and metalwork with a more Aviri feel. The first major invasion of Sidin was in 969BCE, when Aviri ships landed on the island’s eastern coasts. During this time, Aviria was under the rule of Dahama Gensa, a fierce and ruthless warlord that had ambitions of unifying the entire continent of Dakros under one ruler. Gensa had already brought to decades of war and oppression to Hurley, and was attempting invasion of Kelash when he invaded the shores of Sidin. The Aviri occupation of Sidin lasted a long time, at least up until 100BCE. The regime was oppressive and forced many native Sidi into hiding, mostly in the barely accessible jungles of the northwest. The remaining Sidi were used as slave labourers and were persecuted for their religious beliefs. The country’s main belief had been the ancient traditions of Aanism, but Gensa brought his own modified version of Cori’i to the island. After Gensa’s death in 944BCE, the Aviri, proud of their conquering regime, held sway over both Hurley and Sidin for many centuries. It was only after the uprising in Hurley that Sidin attempted to take back control of their own country, and this was eventually achieved in the first century BCE. After this time, Aanism rapidly became the country’s main religion once again. First Millennium AD During the first millennium AD, Sidin saw a number of new invasions. None were as long-lasting or as brutal as the Aviri invasion. The most notable of these was the invasion by the Kingdom of Uun. Uun was originally a single country until civil war divided the country in 1865. The Uuni invaded Sidin in 103AD and managed to gain a small amount of control over the southern regions of the country, particularly in the city of Tein. Sidin attempted to talk with Uun at first, sending diplomats to the hostile nation. Most of these diplomats were imprisoned or even executed by the Uuni government as suspected spies. Eventually, Sidin and Uun fell to full on war. The First Sidi-Uuni War began in 109AD and lasted until 112AD. There were few battles as Uun immediately took the back foot in this first conflict as Sidin was a much more powerful nation. It was the Second Sidi-Uuni War (450AD-456AD) that saw the most casualties, 11,000 Sidi soldiers and 6,000 Sidi civilians were killed in the conflict, as well as 14,800 Uuni soldiers. All the fighting took place on Sidin. The Battle for Tein (June-September 455AD) was the deciding battle of the SUWII. The majority of the casualties were due to this particular battle. It was a seminal move by the Uuni forces to take control of the city of Tein. Recovered Uuni battleplans revealed that the ultimate goal was to move northwards, capturing cities, until the whole island was conquered. This never came to fruition, as the Uuni were defeated at Tein. Other smaller wars took place between 500 and 1000AD, usually due to multiple invasion attempts by Hurley, and one invasion attempt by Northern Czaar. These were quelled very quickly, most conflicts lasting less than a year. 1000AD Onwards In 1010, the ruling classes decided that Sidin, originally ruled by a loose government, should be unified under one ruler. The leader of the military, Laksanaratam P̡alnas, a noted philanthropist, humanitarian and military strategist, was crowned first King of Sidin in October of 1010 at the age of 49. Under Laksanaratam’s rule, Sidin became a prosperous nation. Reforms were made to healthcare, welfare and education, such as the Mandatory Schooling Act of 1012, and the Optical/Dental Act of 1017, which gave free optical and dental checkups to children under 15 and adults over 55 across the nation. King Laksanaratam was a good ruler, and even Sidis that were sceptical of the idea of a King were converted during his rule. He ruled up until his death in 1036 at the age of 75. He was succeeded by his only son who became Laksanaratam II. Not all monarchs of Sidin were as widely loved as Laksanaratam I and II. In 1468, Inirašadɘ Lanakma (/ɪ.nɪ.rɑ.ʃad.jɛ lɑ.nɑk.mɑ/ born: 8th June, 1438, died: 27th September 1489) was crowned Queen of Sidin after the death of her father, Runukisdun III. Inirašadɘ was a strange ruler who was embittered by her father’s strong hand in her upbringing. Runukisdun was a strict ruler both with his subjects and his children. (Allegedly, more executions were sanctioned under Runukisdun III’s rule than any other, although this is disputed.) One of Inirašadɘ’s most controversial pieces of legislature was the abolition of education services for male children. Inirašadɘ’s isolation from the public, along with her resentment of her father and admiration for her mother (Princess Unaralana of Tein) led her to believe that men should not be able to gain positions of power. She closed down many male-owned businesses and tried to revoke many rights for men, such as freedom of movement within the country and the right to a fair trial. The Advisors to the Sovereign, a panel of people assigned to help the monarch make decisions on Sidin’s laws and legislature, tried to advise the Queen to be more open minded, however she refused to see reason and was forced to abdicate just six years after her coronation. Reviled by her people, she exiled herself to St Hena and Rodol in 1475, and moved to Qoptos in 1481. Inirašadɘ died of heart failure in Qoptos at the age of 51. 1672 saw the beginning of the Third Sidi-Uuni War. Sidin was under the rule of King Præp̡anatarnak I /prɑi.ʰp̡ɑ.nɑ.tɑr.nɑk/ (reign: 1670 - 1702) and was entering a time of great expression, with movements in art, literature and music. The Uuni also had a reformation of their own under the rule of Humu Bumjek: one of a military nature. Humu was a great Uuni strategist and a heavily decorated warrior even before his invasion of Sidin. The war lasted for eight years until Humu was imprisoned in a Sidi prison in Nazeres for the rest of his life. Humu was convicted of war crimes, mass murder and of rape. Responsible for the deaths of almost 4,600 Sidi civilians, many Sidis wanted a return of the death penalty for Humu, but this was not realised. (Capital punishment had been outlawed in 1506 by Queen Ilvenzanaka II). Recent History - 1800 - Present Day Although no actual wars have been fought between Sidin and any other country since the Third Sidi-Uuni War, Sidin has remained in bad relations with Hurley. Many anti-Hurley action-groups have been formed in Sidin, mainly consisting of adolescents and disillusioned middle-aged men. Attacks on Hurleyan immigrants was made a hate-crime in 1887. To this day, large-scale riots still occur between Sidi and Hurleyan youths. In 1927, cultist Peinakæran Lusdə was arrested and tried for multiple counts of ‘Crimes Against The Sidi People’. Lusdə had started the Pasp̡ana cult, working out of a small chapel he requisitioned in the town of Tison. Lusdə believed that the path to enlightenment was through rigorous chastisement, and subjected his followers to numerous ‘punishments’ for their sins, from imprisonment, immurement and live burial to public flogging. The vast majority of his followers survived these tortures, as Lusdə said he never meant to kill anyone, but it is rumoured that fourteen (or more) accidental deaths are the results of Lusdə’s cult. Lusdə was caught after an ex-Pasp̡anist alerted authorities. Zuĝulipini Prækæna was immured in a 3.5ft3 hole behind a brick wall for two days without food or water, it was during this time Zuĝulipini came to the realisation he was blindly following Lusdə and the cult was dangerous. In 1982, King Praktanistanmæn V was visiting a hospital in Ralos when he was shot in the head by Hurleyan immigrant Shoktar Neheh. Praktanistanmæn V was a much beloved King, and his brutal assassination in broad daylight rocked the nation. The then first minister of Hurley, Adak Enerna, issued a public apology on behalf of his country and offered his condolences to the family. No Sidi reply was issued. Praktanistanmæn V was succeeded by his son, Praktanistanmæn VI. A strong military leader fluent in four languages, Praktanistanmæn VI is as much beloved by the nation as his father was. He brought in new legislature that made music and art mandatory parts of the national curriculum, believing that artistry creates more rounded, happier people. Geography Sidin is an island nation situated in the Amari Ocean and to the west of Aviria. Most of the country is between 500ft and sea level, however the Atan Lakes region is fairly mountainous and a favourite destination for hikers and cyclists. Sidin’s highest peak is Mount Alasanda, standing at 11,945ft above sea-level. The first man to reach the summit was Ræřasmantik Suknul in 1832. The mountain is held in Aanist lore as the place where the prophet Naskastar ascended to the Blue Realm of Aan, the Sun God. The environs of Sidin are somewhat varied, with wet, dense jungle in the northwest, cold, dry marshland in the central regions, and dryer, warmer weather in the more urban south. Despite the urbanisation of the south, the capital of Sidin is, and always has been, Nazeres, which is in the far northwest of the country. Prominent Cities and Towns Nazeres Nazer Palace, Nazeres Nazeres (IPA: /nʌ.zɛ.ɹɛs/) is the capital of Sidin and its largest city. Bordered by the Ronias Jungle to the east and south, and with suburbs reaching out to the River Boku, and the northwestern coast. It is a growing tourist destination, with jungle camping, sightseeing and museums being the main attractions. Nazeres is also the main residence of the monarch, and Nazer Palace, situated at the top of a 350ft climb, is one of the most popular sightseeing destinations. Nazeres has an active nightlife, low crime rate and outstanding schools. It is a popular place to live, and as such, property prices are quite high. An average two-bedroom house in Nazeres would cost around Ƚ̱6,286,500 (£450,000). The worst recorded natural disaster in Sidin’s history occurred in Nazeres and the town of Lison in 1914. A cyclone that had generated in the Boan Sea and was headed for Czaar took an unexpected turn eastwards and hit the western coasts of Sidin. Sidin does have the occasional windstorm due to its oceanic position, however the 1924 cyclone was by far the worst. Nine hundred and forty two people lost their lives and the storm caused in excess of 16.7 million Lini (£1.2 million) worth of damage. Zene